Chapter 1: Meeting
Prologue Summer ends, books start. The chattering of the students commence, as the hot girl with pink hair, Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon), walks down the halls. Despite her good looks, no one likes her, except for one guy; Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon). The popular guy every girl wants. He has it all; the muscles, the looks, the skill, the sportsmanship, and the brains. Sakura walks in and the chattering in the classroom quickly comes to an end. Chapter 1 With an akward silence radiating the room, only a few words are released from the corners of Sasuke's lips, "Sakura! Come join us!". A smile quickly replaces Sakura's meloncholic expression, to which she happily walks towards Sasuke. The girls don't bother giving this a second thought, and continue their chattering. Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon), the very calm and collected girl watches this from the unattended backgrounds. Suddently, her usual worried expression is completeley transformed into that of an excited look as the "love of her life", Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon), walks into the classroom. Completeley opposite to Sasuke, he sits at the near edge of the classroom, where he spots Hinata. "Naru....Naruto...uhhh..Naruto-kun..?", Hinata shyly mutters as adrenaline circulates through her veins. "Huh...? Did you just call me?", curiously wonders Naruto. It is rare for a girl to call for Naruto's attention. Hinata would nod her head, prompting Naruto, the guy with the freakish spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes, to scoot next to her. Both stare at eachother for a moment. It's obvious they like eachother, the girls are talking about this with Sasuke, and not only that, the red blush running across their faces proves it. This connection, however, is interrupted by the school's stereotypical emo, Gaara (CastleFalcon). Secretively, he works as a spy under Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), a guy who's infactuation with Hinata is almost bigger than that of hers with Naruto. While Kiba is gone, it is up to Gaara to make sure that Hinata stays safe. The two outcasts, Naruto and Hinata, are confronted by Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke would simply look down at the two, not noticing Gaara behind him. As if he were bugging Naruto he would playfully claim, "Awww, I never knew you two were.....dating!". Sakura would simply giggle. Gaara hears this. Calmly standing up from his chair, he would confront Sasuke and mesteriously ask, "Is there a problem....?" Appearances *'Naruto Uzumaki': The outcast of the class who has a crush on Hinata, a fellow outcast whom is being secretley guarded by Gaara under Kiba Inuzuka's orders. *'Hinata Hyuga': An outcast of the class, who has a crush on Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka has an infactuation for her. *'Sasuke Uchiha': The most popular guy in the entire school, the one whom the girls seek the most for having every quality they desire in a man. He has a crush on Sakura Haruno. *'Sakura Haruno': The pink haird girl who is liked by no one, except for Sasuke Uchiha and those under his wing. *'Gaara': The school's stereotypical emo, aswell as Kiba's spy. Category:Naruto Fan Fiction